


Why?

by Stariceling



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-01
Updated: 2003-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short poems from the point of view of each pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

Why am I fighting?  
What have I to fight for?  
These words?  
This illusion?  
But if I stop fighting  
I would lose even that  
Is this my justice?

Why am I laughing?  
No jokes in this war  
Only darkness  
Only death  
But if I stop laughing  
I just might cry  
Death can’t cry.

Why am I crying?  
There’s no one who cares  
I am no-name  
I am nothing  
But if I’m nothing  
Then I can’t cry  
So what am I?

Why am I hoping?  
My dreams are just glass  
Too fragile  
To last  
But now I have seen  
What I am without hope  
My soul needs its dreams.

Why am I living?  
My life has no meaning  
Only orders  
Only blood  
But I don’t stand alone  
My condemnation is shared  
Is it enough?


End file.
